Music s Girl, My only love
by Hina Lightwood
Summary: /AU/Ikuto es un un famoso cantante que le gusta jugar con las chicas, pero el encuentro con una misteriosa chica que tiene mas secretos de lo que el imagina, ahora tendra que verselas contra el destino de su unico y verdadero amor, su guitarrista... Amu
1. prologo

_Hola! Aquí yo con un nuevo fic!_

_Tengo muchos en proyecto pero al fin logre subir este!_

_Estoy emocionada, porque…_

_Este es amuto!_

_Espero que les guste! Me esforze _

_(y créanme que bastante ya que la flojera no me dejaba xD)_

**Prologo**

**Ikuto POV**

Me llamo Tsukiyumi Ikuto. Tengo 18 años y vivo en la cuidad de Tokio. Mis ojos y cabellos son de un color azul zafiro que cuando una chica me ve, no es capaz de quitarme la vista, además de que soy alto y de piel blanca. Soy el hombre perfecto para toda chica que me ve. Soy un cantante famoso en Japón, junto con mi banda " …", que es conformada por el baterista, Souma Kukai; el pianista eléctrico, Fujisaki Nagihiko; el bajista, Hotori Tadase **(N/a: o.o, nooo porque tenia que aparecer!)** y yo, el cantante principal.

Ahora mismo ando buscando un guitarrista. Ya que el nuestro se tuvo que ir del país por asuntos familiares.

Sobre asuntos familiares…

-Ikuto!-grito la chillona de mi hermana

-nande utau-sip, escucharon bien, ella es Hoshina Utau, la Ídolo. Ella no está en mi banda porque me molesta mucho ya que está enamorada de mi, bueno… quien no

-baja del techo!-Dijo –quiero verte!-dijo con corazones en los ojos

-yo paso, adiós- baje del techo como todo un gato que soy y me fui caminando a no sé donde con mi preciado violín.

Continuando con lo anterior… pues realmente no es que me lleve bien con mi familia. Odio a mi papa por habernos abandonado de pequeños y a mi madre por haberse casado con ese maldito señor, haciendo que mi hermana y yo, le quedáramos debiendo a la empresa de ese. Mi hermana… aunque la quiero, me molesta estar con ella.

Si preguntan… nunca he tenido una relación estable. Simplemente juego con las jóvenes que se me acercan embobadas. Nunca me ha interesado ninguna de ellas. Todas son iguales, solo quieren a las personas por su físico y se quedan haciendo un mar de baba. Nunca, repito NUNCA, ninguna chica se me ha resistido. Aunque me parece divertido jugar con ellas ya que, viene una, la botas y viene otra y así sucesivamente, básicamente es como darles esperanzas y luego mandarlas a la basura.

Iba caminando por un parque cerca de mi casa, en el que habían niños jugando por doquier. Por donde iba pasando todas se me quedaban mirando. Excepto una que estaba sentada bajo un árbol de Sakura, con sus piernas abrazadas y sus ojos cerrados.

Tenía el pelo rosa bastante largo, digo yo, ya que sentada el pelo se esparcía en el piso, además de que la brisa se lo despelucaba. Era de piel blanca, piernas largas y delgadas al igual que sus brazos, cara perfecta, labios gruesos y rojos, delgada y con una cintura que no todas las chicas tienen.

Me le quede mirando fijamente, a lo cual ella se dio cuenta ya que abrió sus ojos, que eran de un color… por dios, el más hermoso del mundo, un dorado que resplandecía. Ella también se me quedo mirando con duda. Yo le mande una de mis miradas con la cual dejaba a cualquiera desmayada. Pero ella… ni se inmuto, simplemente se levanto, dejándome ver hasta donde llegado su lacio y sedoso pelo rosa… hasta las rodillas, valla que largo o.o

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya se había ido, dejándome más dudoso que nunca.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en mi rostro.

Yo, Tsukiyumi Ikuto, no dejaría que una chica escapara de mis encantos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Aquí yo! Espero que les alla gustado! xD_

_Ya tengo liesto el primer capi haci que no creo que me tarde mucho subiéndolo =D_

_Bye bye_

_R&R_


	2. audiciones

_Hola! Yo aquí!_

_Les dije que ya tenia el primer capi y que lo subiría _

_Rapido!_

_Ahí va! Hoy sabran el porque del nombre del titulo_

_Disfruten!_

**Capitulo 1: audiciones **

**Ikuto POV**

Ya había pasado una semana de la vez que vi a esa peli rosa. Hoy eran las audiciones para encontrar al nuevo guitarrista. Por más que trate de convencerles de que no aceptaran mujeres, ellos desobedecieron.

Ere dia no había podido venir Nagihiko, ya que estaba enfermo. Pero aun asi podíamos hacerlas audiciones, era muy importante. Nosotros necesitábamos a alguien que pudiera manejar la guitarra como si fuera lo más sencillo y que le pusiera ritmo a las canciones. Eso es lo que buscábamos.

Empezaron a llegar personas. Entre estas muchas chicas. Cuando empezaron las audiciones, ninguno me convencían y la mayoría de las chicas solo habían venido para conocerme en persona, ni siquiera manejaban la guitarra bien, máximo, máximo sabían tocar en los acordes "los pollitos dicen "¬.¬

Cuando ya estábamos con la última persona, todavía ninguno nos convencían, no… más bien, ninguno ME convencía. Cuando terminamos las personas se fueron poco a poco, como imaginando que si quedaban más tiempo iban a ser las ultimas y lograrían conversar conmigo.

-creo que será imposible encontrar a alguien con los criterios de Ikuto-dijo kukai triste pero a la vez burlón

-tsk, cállate, solo quiero encontrar a la persona ideal-dije un poco mosqueado

-creo que ya no van a venir más personas-dijo Tadase

-me ima…-comenzó a decir Kukai pero alguien lo interrumpió

-enserio?-pregunto una melodiosa voz de arriba de nosotros, era ella, estaba sentada encima de las luces del escenario, luego cuando vio que va la habíamos visto, bajo con mucha agilidad- y entonces quien soy yo?-dijo apuntándose con el dedo

-quien eres?-pregunto Tadase

-alguien que viene a la audición-dijo sonriendo amablemente

**Kukai POV**

Esa chica nos había estado viendo desde que empezaron las audiciones. Cuando bajo, pude verle bien la cara. Me parecía conocida… pero de donde?

**Tadase POV**

Era la chica más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto en mi vida. Además de que tenía un toque de misterio alrededor de ella. Era simplemente perfecta.

**Ikuto POV**

Era mi oportunidad para lograr hacer que caiga en mis encantos.

-bien entonces porque no empezamos con la audición-le dije con otra de mis miradas

-bien, donde esta la partitura-dijo son rechistar

-aquí, toma-kukai le entrego la partitura y ella se la quedo analizando

-con esto no tiene suficiente ritmo-dijo después de un momento

Todos nos la quedamos mirando con cara de o.o

-explicate-dije frio

-mejor empecemos con la canción y hay les diré-dijo tiernamente, tanto que nadie creería que nos acaba de dar una orden a NOSOTROS, la banda

-bien-dijo kukai y se sentó delante de la batería –démosle la oportunidad de ver que tan buena es-dijo con su típica sonrisa

-bien-que? También tadase?

-acaso no eres tu el cantante principal, porque no vas a tu puesto?-pregunto dulcemente

-hmmp-me molestaba que me dieran ordenes, pero que mas da fue a mi puesto y empezaron a tocar, excepto ella, así que pare la canción –que haces, porque no tocas?-dije histérico acercándome a ella

Ella solo me miro y sonrio

-nada mas sigan con la canción, yo sé lo que hare-dijo muy segura

-ya que…-otra vez volvía mi puesto y empezó la canción, todos tocando excepto ella.

La canción tenia ritmo aun sin la guitarra. No sabia que estaba esperando a empezar a tocar. Ella simplemente estaba esperando algo. Ya estábamos por empezar la parte con mas ritmo y aun asi… todavía no tocaba. Cuando llego esa parte ella se metió fuerte, dándole mas ritmo aun a la canción. Después paro de tocar y luego empezó de nuevo metiéndose fuertemente. Así seguimos hasta que acabo la canción **(N/a: si quieren saber como quedo la cancion, es "I just wanna live" de good Charlotte)**. Debía admitir que la canción había quedado mejor, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Ella era la persona que necesitábamos, sabia utilizar la guitarra con naturalidad extrema además de que sabía lo que hacía con mucha seguridad.

-eso fue fabuloso!-exclamo kukai

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-eres la mejor que a estado aquí-dijo tadase

-enserio?-pregunto dudosa –no creo que sea para tanto

-de verdad eres genial!-exclamo mas fuerte aun kukai

-jeje, gracias-dijo

Todos se me quedaron viendo, esperando a que dijera algo.

-nani?-dijo frio

-no vas a decir algo?-pregunto kukai con una ceja alzada

-no-dije cortante

-ikuto…-susurro de mal gusto tadase

-no tiene que decir nada-de pronto se metió en la conversación ella

-pero…-empezó a decir kukai

-el solamente elige, me voy o me quedo, si no quieren desapareceré para siempre-dijo demasiado segura, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto

-tsk-odio tener que estar en una situación así –bien, estas dentro-dije al fin

-que bien, gracias-sonrió dulcemente, algo en mi interior se movió, era mi corazón… estaba latiendo rápidamente… NO! Ikuto tú no estás enamorado, nunca te has enamorado y menos de alguien que se a resistido a tus encantos!

-pero hay una condición-dije pervertido

-ehh- Ella puso cara de no entender, vaya pero que inocente es, se ve tan tierna y hermosa… NO IKUTO DEJA DE PENSAR ESO!

-tundras que aguantarme-dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella

-d…de que hablas-dijo un poco nerviosa por la cercanía

-de que tendrás que soportar sus pervertividades!-grito yoru atrás mío

-etto…-ella se quedo mirando fijamente a yoru algo que me extraño, podía verlos? Significaba que ella también tenía unos –tienen charas-dijo finalmente

-puedes verlos?-pregunto kukai

-sip-dijo feliz

-entonces también tienes charas-dijo tadase

-hi! Minna, salgan!-detrás de ella salieron cuatro charas** (N/a: en este fic las charas de amu son diferentes, ya que los sueños de amu son un poco diferentes)**

La primera tenia el pelo rosa palido bastante largo, ojos azul palido, piel blanca y con unas alas de angel blancas en la espalda. Estaba vestida con unas bailarinas rojas con cuerditas, un vestido rasa palido con mangas, en la cintura tenia cintas rojas enredadas que hacia que el vestido se le pegara al cuerpo y el el pelo tenia un lazo rojo de lado.

La segundo tenia el pelo azul turquesa al igual que sus ojos, el pelo recodido en dos coletas lacias, vestia con una blusa negra con una corbata del mismo color de su cabellos, unos guantes amplios, una falda negra y unas botas altísimas negras. **(N/a: si quieren verla bien, es miku hatsune de vocaloid)**

La tercera tenia el pelo verde, largo y recogido en una coleta alta, ojos morados y piel blanca. Estaba vestida de porrista, el traje era de color verde con algunos detalles en morado, también tenia unas medias largas blancas con unos zapatitos deportivos.

La ultima tenia el pelo rubio anaranjado liso recogido en una coleta de medio lado, ojos naranjas y también de piel blanca. Vestia una falda negra con una raya amarilla en la parte de abajo, una blusa negra sin mangas con una corbata amarilla, unos guantes amplios y unas botas negras largas con una raya amarilla y en el pelo tiene una bincha amarilla con negro.**(N/a: es una de vocaloid, la amarilla que se parece a miku en el uniforme, pero en amarillo, también agregenle la bincha amarilla, es la misma de dia pero la parte blanca es en negro también tiene las insignias)**

-minna, presentencen-indico ella a sus charas

-hai!-dijeron a coro

-mucho gusto me llamo Hina, represento su sueño de poder transmitir sus sentimientos a travez de la música-dijo la rosada tranquila

-me llamo Miki, represento su sueño de ponerle ritmo a lo que haga-se presento la azul

-encantado de conocerlos, mi nombre es Kira, represento su sueño de poder proteger a los que quiere y para eso necesita ser mas agil!-dijo la verde entusiasta

-me llamo Dia, represento su brillo interior-dijo tranquila la amarilla

-bien…-empezo Kukai

-vaya que tienes…-siguio Tadase

-muchas charas…-termine

-lo se-dijo ella, ahora que lo pienso nisiquiera sabemos su nombre

-oye como te…-empeze pero un sonidito me detuvo, era su celular, lo vi y puso cara de angustia

-lo siento me tengo que ir!-exclamo y se fue corriendo con sus charas

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio absoluto, no sabíamos que pensar de esa misteriosa chica

-que chica más rara-dijo Tadase

-pero tenemos que decir que esta buena-dijo Kukai, mi enojo crece en mi interior

-aja-asintió Tadase, bien, no aguanto mas

-COMO SE LES OCURRE HABLAR ASI DE ELLA!-exclame furioso, ellos se quedaron en shock

-que ocurre, hermano, apenas dijimos la verdad-dijo Kukai divertido

-hmmp

-vamos deja las palabras monosílabas

-hmmp

-no tienes solución Ikuto

-psss

-al menos dijiste algo diferente, estamos avanzando n.n

-tsk, me voy-dije y Sali de ahí

Hoy habíamos descubierto a nuestra nueva guitarrista, nada mas y nada menos que la única chica que resistió mis encantos. Esta me las pagaría caro.

-que tienes Ikuto-pregunto mi chara

-nada, solo estaba pensando, vámonos a casa yoru, chara changue-unas orejas y cola de gato aparecieron en mi cabeza y me fui saltando por los techos hasta mi casa.

_acepto tomatasos, vasos, basura, criticas, de todo_

_se que este capi esta horrible!_

_pero lo recompensare con los proximos!_

_R&R  
_


	3. encuentros

_Yuuuujuuuuu!_

_El fic a gustado! En el primer dia de haberlo publicado_

_Ya tenia 5 reviews y varias alertas y favoritos!_

_Que felicidad! Gracias a todas por apoyarme!_

**Capitulo 2: encuentros**

**Ikuto POV**

Ya había pasado una semana de haber metido a la banda a esa misteriosa chica, de la cual no sea había dignado a aparecer durante la semana. Ya en las primeras páginas de los periódicos y websides de chismes estaban lo de la nueva integrante de "la nueva generación" **(N/a: nombre inventado, si sale en algún otro lugar, yo ni enterada)**, ya habían empezado salir chismes sobre si tengo alguna relación con ella o algo asi. Que molesto.

Hoy había ensayo general, pero no sabíamos como comunicárselo ya que siquiera sabíamos su nombre, para al menos buscarla en internet. Nagihiko al fin se había recuperado, pero estaba atrasado, algo raro en el. Debía de haber pasado algo realmente importante como para que esto pasara.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, dejando mostrar a la dueña de esa larga cabellera rosa. Hoy estaba realmente hermosa… esperen! No Ikuto TU no piensas asi! Por dios recupera los sentidos!

-lamento mucho la tardansa-dijo acercándose

-no importa todavía no a llegado el otro integrante de la banda, asi que no te preocupes, todo esta bien-dijo Kukai con su típica sonrisa que tanto me molestaba

-ahhh, bien-dijo-en donde esta la guitarra, no la veo por aquí-dijo buscando con la mirada

-en el salón que esta detrás de sas cortinas de ahí-le indico Tadase

-arigato-se fue para donde le había dicho Tadase

-ustedes creen que ella sea de confianza, es que hay algo raro con ella, no creo que sea digna de confiar-dije

-pues de verdad no lo se, pero aun asi confiare en ella-dijo Kukai animado

-yo igual- tsk, Tadase, porque tienes que darle la razón a el?

-todo en orden?-pregunto mientras se acercaba nosotros

-si, todo bien-dijo Kukai

-ahhh, bien-dijo un poco desanimada

-nee, podemos irnos con las charas de ella a jugar, nya-pregunto entusiasmado yoru

-bien, pues ir-le dije

-arigato Ikuto, nya-dijo feliz antes de irse con las chara de ella al igual que los charas de mis amigos

-hei-kukai llamo la atención de todos- como te llamas?-le pregunto a ella

-etto…-se noto un poco nerviosa- me llamo…

-lamento la tardansa!-exclamo el chico pelimorado entrando por la puerta- es que me avisaron que una persona importante para mi esta aquí en japon pero no saben donde esta, asi que tuve que buscarla por toda la ciudad-dijo sin notar la presencia de la chica

-nagi…-susurro ella, haciendo que el pelimorado voltease a donde estaba ella algo sorprendido

**Normal POV**

El chico pelimorado volteo algo sorprendido hacia donde se encontraba la pelirosa. Se quedaron viendo durante unos momentos.

-amu?-pregunto este aun sin salir de su asombro

-nagi!-grito la chica antes de abalanzarse contra el para abrazarlo, algo que hiso que los dos calleran sobre el piso aun abrazados –te extrañe tanto!-exclamo la pelirosa

-vaya, que raro encontrarte exactamente aquí, amu chan, te estuve buscando por toda la ciudad durante horas y te encuentro aquí, con la banda, que coincidencia-dijo, mientras se levantaba un poco-pero no lo vuelvas a hacer si? Me preocupe mucho-dijo serio ya sentado con la chica delante suyo

-hai!-exclamo la peli rosa muy animada

-muy bien, buena chica-dijo el peli morado antes de despelucarle la cabeza a la chica de ojos ambarinos que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

-un momento ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Ikuto un poco mosqueado

**Kukai POV**

Cuando Nagihiko dijo amu, un recuerdo de cuando era niño vino a mi mente. Estaba con una chica de pelo rosa y ojos ambarinos, y con Nagihiko. Estábamos jugando animadamente en la cajita de arena.

-"de donde conozco a esta chica?"-pense

-un momento, ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Ikuto con un poco de molestia en su voz

-sip, es un amigo muy, muy, muy especial para mí!-respondió animada

-que tan especial?-pregunto sarcásticamente

-mucho-dijo con una sonrisa

-por cierto, nos ibas decir como te llamabas-dije tratando de retomar la conversación anterior para saber si conocía a esta chica

-si claro, me llamo Hinamori Amu

-Hinamori… Amu…-dije un poco sorprendido – eres tu… Hinamori?-pregunte

-pues claro, quien mas seria?-pregunto

-ese nombre me suena-susurre

-enserio? Sabes, tu nombre también me suena mi, algo raro no crees?-dijo

Estaba buscando en lo mas alejado posible de mi mente para buscar algúna pista de donde había escuchado ese nombre.

Ese nombre, Hinamori Amu…

_-kukai! Apresúrate, no quiero hacer fila para esquiar. Además juro que esta vez te ganare Kukai!-exclamo la pelirosa_

_-ya, ya, tranquilisate Amu, no creo que alla fila-dijo Nagihiko_

_-demo…-ella empezó a hacer un puchero_

_-amu, deberías calmarte, Nagihiko tiene razón-dijo mi mama_

_-demo… yo quiero apresurarme en ir a esquiar-dijo…amu con un puchero_

_-amu, porfavor calmate, ya pronto llegaremos-dijo Nagihiko_

_-onii chan! No seas tan malo!-exclamo amu_

_-hija! Papa no quiere que hagas esto! Es muy peligroso para mi hermoso gorrión!-dijo el papa de amu con cascadas en los ojos_

_-no ota san, voy a hacer esto, además no me va a pasar nada ya que tengo a mis onii chan conmigo!-dijo amu reuniéndonos en un abrazo grupal a nagi y a mi_

No podía ser ella. Pues claro Hinamori Amu, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, mi casi hermana, mi primer amor! **(N/a: okay… admito que eso sono un poco como tadagay…)**

-no puede ser…-susurre

-que ocurre, Kukai?-pregunto amu acercándose

-eres tu! Cuanto tiempo sin verte amu!-exclame y la abraze fuertemente

-etto…-ella miro a nagihiko como pidiendo explicación

-amu, acaso no recuerdas a kukai… Souma Kukai?-pregunto Nagihiko

-souma…-penso durante un momento-por dios Kukai eres tu, ni siquiera te reconoci!-exclamo y correspondió a mi abrazo

-jeje, yo tampoco te reconoci-le dije soltándola

-me di cuenta, todos me han dicho que he cambiado mucho, jeje-dijo

Era verdad no sabia sonde había quedado la amu con la que jugaba cuando pequeño. Ella ahora era toda una joven y hermosa para rematar.

-realmente, ahora eres toda una joven hermosa-le dije, ella se sonrojo

-basta, que sabes que me da pena, siempre me hacias lo mismo-dijo en puchero –pero lo bueno es que ya estamos reunidos todos! Que emoción después de tantos años!-exclamo amu reuniéndonos en un abrazo grupal a mi y nagihiko

-es hora de empesar el ensayo si no les molesta al trio-dijo Ikuto un poco molesto

-claro, vamos, empezemos!-dijo amu con entusiasmo

-si… adelante-dije

El ensayo empezó y todo iba bien, amu realmente tenía talento con la guitarra, le daba ritmo a la canción.

-bien, es todo por hoy-dijo Ikuto indiferente como siempre

-si! Mi primer ensayo!-grito amu emocionada

-ya tranquila amu, sabemos que estabas emocionada-le dije para calmarla

-jeje, sip n.n

**Ikuto POV**

No pude evitar molestarme al ver la escenita que monto la tal "amu" con Kukai y Nagihiko, por lo que decidí interrumpir para empezar el ensayo. Ya acabado el ensayo, tenia planeado invitar a amu a un helado para empezar con mi plan.

-amu… quieres ir a tomar un helado-le pregunto

-ehhh-dijo un poco desubicada –lo siento no puedo, estoy ocupada-dijo

-ahh claro-tampoco pude evitar sentirme ofendido, era la primera vez que una chica me negaba una cita, cualquiera moriría por estar en su puesto y ni siquiera había dicho la razón

Una alarma sono. Era otra vez el celular de amu, ya me estaban artando. Ella lo miro y se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa

-m…me tengo que ir-dijo apresurada e iba a salir corriendo pero Nagihiko le cogió la mano

-no me digas que aun estas en eso- esperen… eso? De que habla?

-no es mi culpa, después de todo yo no lo escogi-dijo ella triste?

-te acompaño-le dijo

-pe…pero nagi… no se si…-tartamudeo

-no me importa a mi me conocen, me dejaran-le dijo para tranquilizarla

-bi…bien, gracias-dijo ella sonrojada –vamonos!-dijo jalando a Nagihiko para que la siguiera

-ya tranquila, vamos-ahora se dirigió a nosotros-nos vemos-dijo

Ambos salieron por la puerta dejándonos en duda, claro solo a Tadase y a mi, ya que por lo que veo Kukai también sabia de lo que hablaban, bueno además de que no tenia esa cara de las que a uno le puede dar una taquicardia.

Había sacado varias conclusiones, esa chica era especial y escondia algún secreto que solo sabían Nagihiko y Kukai, además de que UNICA.

_Bien, bien! Les gusto? Yo creo que no_

_Se que no hay amuto, pero pronto lo habrá_

_Además de que verán cual es el "secreto" de amu_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Me hacen feliz y me dan inspiración!_

_**Kiriha-chan: **__jajajajaa kiriha chan! Si se sigue resistiendo a sus "encantos", jajaa no amu no tiene novio, pero me acabas de dar una idea wajajajajajaja (¿?) bueno muchas gracias por tu review! Y si voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rápido posible =D jajaaaaaaaja y también gracias por ponerlo en story alert!_

_**009-ky: **__jajajaja si, la genia de amu … jajajaja a mi también me gusto como actuo amu! Se hace la difícil xD gracias por tu review!_

_**AmutoLovelii:**__ jajaja gracias port u comentario, me da alegria que les te alla gustado el fic, me estoy esforzando y crème que esto puso a trabajar a mis neuronas xD_

_**Neko.16.-Blast: **__gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos! Me hace feliz xDxD_

_**nekogirl amuto: **__jeje muchas gracias por poner mi historia en story alert y favoritos! Siento que esta gustando! Jajajaja si es cierto, Ikuto arrogante! Jajaja lo de que amu no le fijara atención porque es una chica especial es verdad jajajajaa gracias por tu review me dan ideas para seguir adelante!_

_**Michiru Ai: **__michiru chan! Gracias por agregar mi historia tus favoritos!_

_**shugoitim: **_

_**sugar-beats: **__gracias por agregar mi historia que con tanto esfuerzo estoy hacienda a tus favoritos! La felicidad me invade n.n_

_**darkami95: **__gracias por agregar mi historia en story alert! Me hace feliz xD_

_**ichigoyuki: **__kya! Gracias port u review! Mi tan esperado numero 10! Jeje si a mi también me gusta que amu sea una guitarrista, me parece que se vuelve nose… rockera? Jaja gracias por tu review!_

_**Izumi Miyu O.O: **__gracias por poner mis historia en story alert!_

_**: **__tambien muchas gracias a ti! Que me pusiste en story alert y favoritos! Bailos de felicidad! Jajajajaja que pervertida eres! Pues me imagino que si va a ver un poco de pervertividades de parte de Ikuto ya que el es asi y sin las pervertividades el ya no seria Ikuto xD jajaaja casi no te gusta el nya verdad? (sarcástico) a mi tambien me gusta! Nya ahh y tranquila no tuviste que esperar mucho! Porque aquí ya esta el capi xDxDxD_

_**Muchas gracias a todas!**_

_**Las quiero!**_


	4. amu

_Jejejeje aquí denuevo yop!_

_Con la continuación de esta rara historia xD_

_Gracias por sus apoyos!_

**Capitulo 3: amu**

**Amu POV (EL PRIMERO O.O)**

Después de salir de ahí con Nagihiko, me dirigi a mi casa… no, mas bien mansión. Entre por la puerta de atrás para que no me descubrieran. Sabia que estaba mal que me ubiera presentado a la audición y haber quedado en la banda, pero era algo que ms instintos me dijeron que hiciera. Asi que no pude resistirme. Mi mayor sorpresa fue el encontrarme con esa extraño peliazul que me encontré en el parque.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo después de haber salido de casa sin permiso, sabia que después lo lamentaría, pero algo me decía que algo iba a pasar. Mientras estaba sentada tranquilamente tratando sentir ese hermoso sentimiento llamado paz, florecer dentro de mi. De pronto sentí como alguien se me quedaba viendo fijamente, claro, me molestaba que lo hicieran._

_Abri los ojos y me encontré a un peliazul mirándome fijamente desde lejos. Tambien me le quede mirando con algo de duda, acaso es que tengo monos en la cara? No creo que sea asi… entonces… porque me miraba? Me pareció que era algo arrogante y pervertido además de tener un ego mas grande que su cerebro ya que me estaba mirando estúpidamente y con pervertividad. Decidi ignorarlo e irme de ahí, ya que me estaba fastidiando esta situación. Me levante._

_Necesitaba que algo lo distrajera para poder escapar._

_Como si dios me leyera la mente, el miro para otro lado, algo que aproveche para subirme al árbol rápidamente, para que el creyera que me hubiera ido._

_Luego el miro hacia donde unos segundos antes estaba yo. Se dio cuanta de que no estaba y se fue. _

_Yo estaba parada en una rama del árbol viendo como se hiba, esperaría a que se fuera para poder bajar._

_-amu chan-mi chara azul llamo mi atención_

_-que pasa Miki?-le pregunte_

_-ese chico es algo raro-concluyo_

_-si… -suspire-ya se fue, vámonos a casa chicas, no quiero que se den cuenta que no estoy_

_Baje del árbol y me encamine a mi casa tranquilamente. Ya que mas daba que me regañaran, una vez mas una vez menos, después de todo en algún momento me iban a regañar denuevo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-amu, que pasa?-pregunto mi amigo Nagihiko

-no, nada solo recordaba-dije

-creo que ya estamos a salvo-dijo nagi sentándose en una de las silla de mi cuarto

-si… que excusa utilizaremos para justificar como llegaste a mi cuarto por arte de magia?-le pregunto mientras me tiraba en la cama bocarriba

-no se, digamos que yo te encontré-dijo en forma burlona

-no!-grite mientras me paraba de la cama

-porque? A que le temes amu-pregunto- no me digas que…

-n…no, cla…claro que n..no, solo q…que-empeze a decir

-amu, no me mientas, estas nerviosa, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que mientes

-creo que mis técnicas de actuación no sirven contigo, nagi-dije tristemente

-tranquila-me abrazo protectoramente-no dejare que te maltraten

-gracias… onii chan-dije al borde de las lagrimas

Toc, toc, toc

Mi cuerpo se tenso. Debía esconder a nagi, antes de que abrieran la puerta. Me separe de el rápidamente y lo meti en closet sin que el pudiera tener oportunidad de raclamar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Era mi mama.

-amu! Donde te habías metido!-exclamo furiosa mientras se acercaba a mi, yo estaba parada en medio de la habitación estatica con la cabeza gacha

-perdon yo no…

-calla! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes salir de casa! Tienes que entrenar! Y por tu culpa hoy se cancelo el entrenamiento!-exclamo aun mas furiosa mientras se detenia delante mio

-gomene mama-dije

-parece que nunca aprendes-me pego una cachetada muy fuerte que sono en todo mi cuarto

Mi cuarto se transformo en un salón sin nada adentro. Unas cadenas salieron de la nada y me cogieron las manos, para luego alzarme en el aire.

Ella se acerco a mi.

-no entiendo como puedes ser tan cruel conmigo- alzo una mano de la cual salió un latigo- ahora deberas aprender por las malas.

**Nagihiko POV**

No era capaz de abrir los ojos y ver esa tormentosa imagen de amu, siendo maltratada por su mama. Realmente yo no entendía como una persona tan buena como ella se hubiera convertido en la persona mas malvada que hubiera visto alguna vez en mi vida. Ahora realmente lamento haberme alejado de amu durante estos cinco años en la cual ella necesitaba de alguien mas que nunca.

En esta habitación era imposible estar tranquilo. Los sonidos de los latigazos y gritos de dolor de amu resonaban por todas partes.

En un momento todo se callo. Al fin había terminado la hora de tortura. La habitación volvió a ser el cuarto de amu. Ella callo al suelo.

-espero que esta vez entiendas-dijo su mama y salió del cuarto.

Una vez vi que la mama de amu se hubo alejado, Sali rápidamente de mi escondite. Amu estaba tirada en el piso con cientos de cicatrices abiertas. La alze y la acoste en su cama. Ella rápidamente se incorporo y empezó a llorar.

Me sentía impotente. Lo único que acataba a hacer era a consolar a mi mejor amiga.

Una vez estuvo calmada, se durmió. Mágicamente sus cicatrices empezaron a cerrarse, hasta no dejar ni rastro de lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos.

La vida de ella nunca había sido fácil, solo aparentaba serlo. Ella no decidió nacer siendo lo que es. Tampoco eligio que su madre se hubiera llenado de malicia al saber la realidad de amu, solamente deseaba poder, algo que su hija podía brindarle.

Amu no había elegido nacer con alma de angel.

_Si… se que no hay NADA de amuto_

_Pero es que ya varias me habían dicho _

_Que querían saber cual era el secreto de amu_

_Y pues… aquí esta_

_Espero que me perdonen!_

_Les aseguro que en el próximo capi_

_Habrá mas amuto!_

_Bye-bye!_

_R&R_


	5. juegos, parque de diversiones

_Kya! Aquí yop!_

_Creo que de verdad no es tan mal fic como crei =S_

_Me traume!_

_Con la canción de miku hatsune y nico nico chorus_

"_romeo and cinderella"!_

_Bueno dejo de platicar y aquí viene _

_El fic!_

**Capitulo 4:juegos, parque de diversiones**

**Ikuto POV**

Mientras estaba acostado en mi cama, pensaba todavía como podía ser posible que existiera una persona que se resistiera a mi. Una imagen de am paso por mi cabeza, recordándome lo hermosa que es… YA IKUTO! DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!

Tenia que empezar con mi plan pronto, no dejaría que una chiquilla dejara de lado mi reputación. Eso ni en sueños lo dejaría pasar.

-ikuto! Baja de una vez! Mañana empezamos la preparatoria-grito mi hermana utau

-ya voy, no grites-dije

-bien-dijo en un puchero y se fue

**Amu POV**

Me había despertado en mi cama, con nagi al lado, al igual que kukai. Me sonroje al ver que ellos dos me están viendo fijamente como pidiendo explicación. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Me incorpore en la cama para estar a su altura.

-que paso?-pregunte

-porque no nos dijiste-dijeron mientras me miraban acusadoramente

-e…etto… de que hablan-dije haciéndome la desentendida

-no, nos mientas-dijeron con mirada acusadora

-jeje, como llegaron aquí?-pregunte para cambiar de tema

-eso no importa, además todos aquí nos conocen de las tantas veces que tuvimos que venir para ver si ya habías regresado de tu "escape"-dijo nagihiko serio, algo raro en el

-jeje, como cuantas fueron mis escapadas?-pregunte rascándome la cabeza con la mano

-en este año llevamos 45 y apenas a pasado dos meses de que hubiera empezado el año-dijo kukai con gafas y en modo chibi

-t…tantas ?-pregunte

-sipi

-jajajajajajja que risa, saben que mejor me voy-antes de que pudiera escabullirme me cogieron de la blusa y me detuvieron mientras yo seguí moviendo mis pies rápidamente para tratar de escapar

-esto es serio amu-dijo nagihiko tenebrosamente

-waaaaaaaaa kukai onii chan! Sálvame!-me puse detrás de kukai para utilizarlo de escudo

-tu no te salvas!-dijo nagihiko acercándose

-noooooooooo- corrí por toda la habitación con nagihiko atrás mío tratando de cogerme mientras kukai nos miraba con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

Después de un tiempo me canse de andar corriendo asi que pare bruscamente haciendo que nagihiko chocara contra mi.

-mejor arreglemos esto con un partido de basket, si yo gano ustedes se quedaran con la boca ceradita y si ustedes ganan… contare todo lo que paso en estos cinco años-dije

-ja bien acepto el reto, después de todo nagihiko y yo fuimos los que te enseñamos a jugar!-grito kukai emocionado

-c…claro- ñ.ñu

Sali al jardín de mi "humilde" casa.

Quieren que se las describa? Pues creo que me tardaría una eternidad en describirla ya que mi "casa" parece más un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas que ocupa diez cuadras enteras, pero no de las pequeñas, claro que no, de las realmente grandes. En mi casa tengo de todo lo que alguien pudiera soñar, tengo chanchas de todo, una piscina gigante con cascada, tobogán, puentes, kioscos que quedan en el medio del agua, también hay, parrila, una casa del árbol grande, un escenario para "presentaciones" no se de que con todo como si fuera un estadio, un mini bar que parece mas una cocina de exterior, caminos en piedra, un gigante garaje donde están todos los regalos que me dan durante el año, en si, puros lamborginis, ferraris, motos de alta calidad, cuatrimotos, minicoppers, camperos, etc.

Aunque tuviera la mejor casa de todo Japón o del mundo, con todas las comodidades posibles y todo lo que alguien soñaría, puede estar en mis manos, no me importa. De hecho a veces no me gusta ya que aunque sea mi casa me puedo perder, además la gente siempre es muy interesada y solo quieren ser mis amigos para poder venir a mi casa. Algo realmente molesto.

Aun asi, yo tuve la ventaja de poder encontrar a mis dos mejores amigos, mis casi hermanos, los únicos en que siempre confié todo, que me protegían de todos los peligroso que siempre andan detrás de mí, ellos sabían que estar conmigo era peligroso y que los involucrarían en asuntos que no son nada normales, peligros que las demás personas no creen posibles.

Pero era mi destino, haber nacido con el alma de la princesa ángel de los cielos pero a la vez con la de la princesa demonio de los infiernos viviendo en mi interior. Ambos mundos, totalmente diferentes, esperaban lo mismo de mí pero a la vez cosas totalmente diferentes. En el cielo quieren que goberné el llamado "era de luz" que está predestinado para cuando me convierte en princesa de los cielos. En el infierno quieren que gobierne el contrario de lo anterior "era de oscuridad" también predestinado para cuando me convierta en princesa de los infiernos. Como sabrán una persona no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Ambos destinos están cruzados. Cada uno tratando de alcanzarme. Se supone que todo depende de mí. De lo que elija, pero no es así, ninguno de los dos reinos me deja habla siquiera, elijen todo por mí, me dicen que tengo que hacer y que no, el uno me dice has esto y el otro me dice no lo hagas, así es siempre, siempre tengo la misma duda de siempre ¿a quién debo obedecer?. Desde pequeña me han dado a "entender" que es lo mejor, pero el otro me dice todo lo contrario, así que ¿de quien realmente me puede confiar, que es lo que realmente está bien, que es lo que no?

Dos cosas diferentes: mama o papa, bien o mal, salvación o destrucción, amor u odio ¿Quién soy yo?

Solo hay algo en lo que los dos mundos concuerdan… en mi esta el destino y el todo el poder que residen en los dos mundos, tengo todos los poderes que pueden existir, convirtiéndome en la persona con mayor poder mágico.

-amu ven! Acaso no fue tu idea arreglar eso con un juego?-me dijo kukai emocionado mientras oprimía un botón en la pared para luego salir una columna que tenía todo tipo de balón dentro, el cogió el balón de basket, oprimió el botón y de nuevo la columna de fusiono en la pared

-sii, ya voy!-grite emocionada –haber si me ganan!-le quite rápidamente la pelota a kukai sin que pudiera reaccionar y corrí hasta el aro y lo enceste.

Cogí la pelota en el aire y me quede parada.

-no van a jugar? Acaso ya soy demasiado buena como paraqué mis senseis puedan conmigo sola?-dije burlonamente

-pues claro que si! Vamos nagihiko!-intento coger la pelota pero yo salí rápidamente corriendo y enceste de nuevo

-creo que esta ya no es su vocación, neee sensei…-

-bien! Te metiste donde no debías! Nagihiko! Enseñémosle quien manda!Daichi! Chara changue!-le salió una estrella dorada en su alborotado pelo castaño rojizo y corrió hacia mí para intentar coger la pelota.

Cuando la iba a coger hice un movimiento ágilmente para que no la cogiera y el salió disparada al otro lado sin siquiera poder rozarme.

-parece que vamos a jugar a torear-me burle de el

Por estar burlándome me distraje un poco y cuando nagihiko estaba cerca de quitarme la pelota reaccione, haciendo que el pasara a mi lado rosándome, a lo cual yo me sorprendí, me había atacado cuando estaba distraída. Por haber tratado de esquivarlo me había impulsado hacia atrás, por lo que tire la pelota hacia arriba, puse una mano en el piso antes de golpearme y me impulse para darme la vuelta. Caí de cuclillas en el piso, la pelota callo a mi lado. La agarre y me pare.

-parece que nunca cambias nagi, siempre tan inteligente esperando el momento preciso-dije

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás amu, has mejorado mucho y eso que sin chara changue-dijo nagihiko frente mío

-y parece que nos lo tomamos muy enserio-dije

-claro, esto es serio-recalco

-pues entonces juega!-dije

Empezamos a jugar. Yo iba ganando, aunque estuviera jugando contra dos hombres con chara changue. Mentalmente me estaba riendo por dejarlos humillados en un juego en los que ellos eran "especialistas" además de que fueron mis senseis. Ya después de un tiempo ellos estaban cansados y yo todavía estaba en pie totalmente perfecta.

-ya están cansados- hay que decir que además de que tengo mucho poder, soy muy imperactiva, demasiada energía comparada con las demás personas

-tu… nos quieres matar verdad-dijo kukai tirado en el piso con cara de pordiosero

-de verdad no, nunca lo haría-dije poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ellos

-pero al menos si quitarnos totalmente la energía-dijo nagihiko sentado en el piso, el no estaba tan cansado como kukai por la simple razón de que este no se exigió tanto en el juego

-tu no hables que todavía puedes jugar, yo estoy aquí muriéndome-no pues… ahora se hace el mártir?

-lo exageras mucho-dije levantándome –nagi no quieres seguir jugando-pregunte

El puso cara de asustado.

-m…mejor no amu-dijo nervioso

-porque?-dije haciendo un puchero

-es que yo también estoy cansado-dijo lo mas tranquilo posible

-pero todavía puedes! Vamos a jugar hasta que quedes clavado en el piso como kukai! O peor!-dije animada

-a…amu-tenia un aura oscura rodeándolo

-vamos!-lo empeze a jalar por el brazo

-no-dijo

-entonces vamos kukai, todavía no mueres asi que has tu ultimo esfuerzo-trate también de jalarlo

-pero amu… estoy muriendo

-"piensa en algo amu… ya se!"- sonreí- mira kukai es mi mama-grite fingiendo espanto

-que?-rapidamente se sento bien –perdon!-dijo

Estalle en risa al ver el comportamiento de kukai. El also la cara y miro para todos lados tratando de encontrar a la anterior mensionada.

-oye! Con eso no juegues! Sabes que tu mama me da miedo!-grito

-ves, todavía tienes suficiente energía como para gritarme, haci que vamos-me seque las lagrimas que caian por la risa

-pero…-lo empeze arrastrar hasta la cancha

-nagihiko salvame!-dijo con cascadas en los ojos

-de esto sales tu solo, e aprendido a no meterme cuando amu quiere algo de verdad, sobretodo cuando tiene demaciada energía

Me lo lleve y empezamos a jugar de nuevo

. . .

Nagihiko y yo estábamos viendo como las mucamas se llevaban a un semiinconsciente kukai. Nagihiko tenia una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-etto… perdón kukai-dije tratando de disculparme

-todavia tienes energía-pregunto nagi

-claro, porque?-pregunte –acaso quieres jugar?

-no!-grito rápidamente

-bien-dije haciendo un puchero

-quieres ir a tomar un helado?-pregunto

-claro!-dije animada –espera aquí!

Subi a cambiarme. Me puse una falda negra, una blusa rosa palido manga larga que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto y se pegaba a mi cuerpo, además tenia a los lados unas cintas rojas y unas botas medianas de color rosa palido con cordones negros.

Me peine un poco el pelo, me lo deje suelto. Ya hiba a salir pero vi en mi buro una cinta roja, me gusto, por lo que me la puse como peineta con un lazo a un lado. Me gusto como quedo mi pelo. Ya estaba lista. Baje y ahí estaba nagihiko con kukai al lado. Suerte que kukai ya se había bañado o sino creo que el holor me hubiera matado.

-bien ya estoy lista!-dije animada

-bien!1 vamos a por unos helados-dijo animada al igual que yo kukai

-siii!-vamos en mi carro!-si, puedo tener 16 años pero tengo por asi decirlo una colección de carros lujosos

-bien-dijeron

-pero yo condusco!-dije

-NO!-los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-porque?-pregunte indignada

-no queremos morir hoy!-dijo kukai

-soy buena manejando!-dije aun mas indignada

-puedes ser buena manejando pero creo que después de ir tendríamos que ir a un hospital para que nos reconstrullan la cara-dijo nagi

-hmp-me cruze de brazos

-es que vas demasiado rápido-agrego

-entonces ustedes vallan en mi carro, el que quieran y yo voy en mi moto-dije caminando al garaje

-me parece mejor-dijo

-hmmp

Ya en el garaje ellos cojieron mi lamborgini azul eléctrico, el que las puertas se abrían para arriba y yo coji mi moto negra.

-amu estas segura que quieres ir en la moto-me pregunto nagi

-sip-me monte en la moto y la prendi –tranquilos que ya no soy una niñita pequeña-dije

-ponte el casco-me ordeno nagi

-pero…

-sin peros, ahora póntelo

-bien-me puse el casco

-asi esta mejor, sabes a donde vamos verdad-pregunto

-claro, como olvidarlo-dije mientras arrancaba

Yo Sali primero y luego ellos, los guardias abrieron la puerta y salimos. Yo hiba adelante porque como dijeron ellos, me gusta ir rápido y ellos apenas podían llevarme el paso.

Hiba tan rápido que mi largo pelo rosa volaba. Aunque fuera rápido nunca me volaba ningún semáforo, seguía las reglas.

**Ikuto POV**

Descidi salir para despejar la mente de esos raros pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente desde que conoci a esa rara chica… amu. Realmente me tiene confundido, ella es diferente a cualquier otra chica que alla conocido antes, ella es especial, tiene algo que hace sentirme atraído a ella.

Estaba muy concentrado hasta que sentí una calida brisa atraparme, mire hacia el lado y vi a una chica pelirosa en una moto pasando a alta velocidad. Para mi el tiempo paso en cámara lenta, veía el pelo de la chica pelirosa agitaba rápidamente y también pude ver sus hermosos ojos color ambar que resplandecían hasta por ensima de ese casco, era imposible no rerconocerla, era ella.

Para en el semáforo y detrás de ella un lamborgini azul eléctrico. Decidi acercarme para poder hablarle. Estaba al lado de ella y le toque el hombro.

-ahh hola ikuto-dijo feliz y con una sonrisa

-hola amu, tu sabes manejar moto?-pregunte estúpidamente, era algo obvio porque o sino como la manejaría?

-etto… pues si-dijo

-es tuya la moto-dije apreciando la moto, era de un marca realmente buena pero costosa

-si- bueno lo admito, eso me sorprendió, como ella puede tener una moto como esta?

-a donde vas?-pregunte, no era mi costumbre pero esa chica me hacia despertar un alto interés de saber todo sobre ella

-a afueras de la ciudad a tomar un helado-dijo feliz

-vas a ir tu sola?-como pueden dejar que salga de la ciudad sola!

-no, voy con nagihiko y kukai-porque siempre ellos? Ahhh

-y donde están ellos?-pregunte

-en mi carro, atrás mío-

-ahh bien- esperen… ella también tiene un carro, dijo que estaba atrás entonces… su carro es un lamborgini!

-ehh ikuto que tienes?-pregunto dulcemente, dios se veía hermosa… NO! Otra vez con esos pensamientos!

-nada-dije

-si quieres puedes venir, móntate en mi carro, nagihiko te llevara-dijo

-bien, acepto-me dirigí al carro y abrí la puerta como si nada

-hola ikuto, parece que estabas hablando con amu-dijo kukai

-si, dijo que si también quería ir a tomar el helado y acepte-dijo frio

-bien, entonces agárrate que seguirle el paso a amu es difícil-dijo kukai

-porque?-el semáforo paso a verde y cuando volteé a mirar al frente amu ya había desaparecido **(N/a: que semáforo mas demoron xD, amu que rápida…, entiéndanme yo también amo la velocidad, cuando monto a caballo voy demasiado rápido xD mi papa no es capaz de alcanzarme =P a veces mi mama me dice si es que yo me imagino que estoy en una carrera xd)**

-rayos! Ya desapareció, apúrate nagihiko o sino esa niña se va a quedar media hora esperando!-dijo kukai, tan rápido va amu?

-bien, sujétense que vamos a acelerar-nagihiko acelero bastante y salimos literalmente disparados, acaso esto es legal? No se meten en problemas?

Creo que es cierto lo que dicen que los lamborginis son como carros de carreras adaptables a las carreteras. Aun si fueramos demasiado rápido, no logramos alcanzar a amu, valla que rapidez la que tomaba ella. Cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar amu estaba recostada en su moto esperándonos. Se veía hermosa con esa ropa… IKUTO YA BASTA!

Nos bajamos de el carro y ella nos miro.

-que lentos son- debe de estar de coño, lento? Si casi sentía que estaba dentro de una carrera de carros!

-jeje amu, no somos lentos solo que tu vas demasiado rápido- le recalco kukai

-claro que no! Hoy fui lento-de verdad? De verdad debe ser la peor broma del mundo

-mejor vamos por el helado y a montarnos a las atracciones-dijo nagihiko

-siii *.*-dijeron amu y kukai con estrellitas en los ojos, parecían unos niños pequeños a los que les acababan de darles una juguete

-bien que escojen primero?-pregunte

-la montaña rusa-amu y kukai señalaron la montaña rusa con el dedo

-bien, entonces vamos, tenemos primero que pagar la entrada al parque-dijo nagihiko

-bien!-amu salió corriendo como una niña pequeña a hacer la fila

Cuando toco nuestro turno, yo me adelante para pagar, ya que amu me había invitado yo tenia que pagar, como un caballero que era, al menos eso si se quedo en mi mente de las lecciones de etiqueta

-no-amu me detuvo con su brazo- yo pago, a mi no me importa-dijo

-mejor yo, tengo plata de sobra, soy un cantante famoso-dije tratando de adelantarme

-no-dijo firme –yo pago-pero esta que se creía? No ve que me sobra plata y ella quiere gastar la suya?

Se adelanto y se acerco a la ventanilla

-hola Lily! Dame lo de siempre, no… dame una demás-dijo efusiva, un momento ella conoce a la que atiende?

-hola señorita Hinamori! Claro un momento-le dio cuatro tarjetas doradas y una cajita, que era eso?- que disfrute de las atracciones y un gusto volver a verla-dijo

-si! Igual Lily, a recuerda que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, me conoces desde que tengo memoria, asi que deja las formalidades para cuando estés con mi mama… hablando de mi mama, no le digas nada si?-le dijo suplicándole

-com quieres amu, sabes que cuentas conmigo-dijo

-gracias! De verdad te lo agradesco! Nos vemos luego!-dijo despidiéndose –vamos chicos-dijo dirigiéndose a nostros

Nos entrego las tarjetas doradas y se guardo la caja. Nagihiko, kukai y ella se guardaron las tarjetas en el bolsillo, como si no la necesitaran. Nos dirigimos a la entrada, los guardias los saludaron y los dejaron pasar sin tener que mostrar la tarjeta. Cuando yo hiba a entrar tampoc mostre la tarjeta, porque pensé que haci era diseño de entrada. Pero me detuvieron.

-que se cree, tratando de entrar al parque sin tarjeta?-pregunto el guardia furioso

-yo solo pensé que se podía entrar asi, además ellos entraron haci-dije señalando a los otros

-ellos son diferentes-dijo- si no muestras su tarjeta tendre que sacarlo-yo saque mi tarjeta y se la mostre, el se impresiono

-señorita Hinamori-llamo la atención de amu que estaba viendo los juegos con estrellitas en los ojos

-nani?-pregunto

-conoce a este chico-pregunto señalándome

-ahh si claro, John suéltalo, el viene conmigo-dijo amu acercándose

-ehhh, de verdad lo siento señorita Hinamori-dijo apenado

-no te preocupes todos se equivocan-dijo amable

-gracias por comprender-dijo

-claro no te preocupes, ahora vámonos ikuto-dijo

Que rayos pasa aquí? Porque todos los encargados del lugar la conocen y respetan? Acaso hay algo que no me ha dicho?

…

_Hola a todos!_

_Jeje perdón por demorarme mas que las _

_Anteriores veces pero es que andaba falta de imaginación =S_

_Pero aquí el capi, se que solo hay un poquitititiitin de amuto en_

_Este capi, pero les aseguro lo recompensare en el_

_Próximo capi, que va a empezar el Amuto!_

_Si señores y señoras en próximo capi empieza lo mas esperado_

_El AmuTo!_

_Además pronto iran apareciedo los demás personajes xD_

_Jeje cierto, mmm las respuestas a reviews cada dos capis n.n_

_Ahora aquí va:_

_**Mery **__**hitachiin souma**_ : _jeje, gracias por tu apoyo Mery chan! Jajajajaa pensare la propuesta que me diste n.n a mí también me encanta el kukamu! Waaaa es que también amo a kukai ¡! _

_**Kiriha-chan: **__jeje pues de nada n.n que bueno que te alla gustado los dos capis anteriores xD jeje si pronto veras la dichosa idea que me diste wajajajajaja cof cof creo que no me sale la risa malvada xD_

_**netsu-hime12**__** :**____waaa gracias por agregarme atus autores favoritos, me hace feliz n.n_

_**NekoGirlAmu-Chan:**__ waaaaaa que mala eres! Como me puedes decir que si no lo continuo tendre la peor maldición de todas! No yo quere un sugoi chara! Jeje que bueno que te alla gustado el capi, si a mi también me gusto la idea de amu ser angel! Pero no es solo por eso que ella se resistió n.n_

_**Izumi Miyu O.O: **__tranquila no importa que no hubieras dejado review n.n jeje enserio te acordaste de ese programa? Bueno pues fue considencia, me lo vere cuando acabe mi lista de "por ver" xD enserio hace llorar? TT-TT creo que con solo decirlo empeze a llorar ñ.ñ lei un resumen de la historia y pues me parecía linda n.n excepto que amu aquí no va a tener esa rara enfermedad pero si había pensado en algo asi n.ñ parece que pienso igual a la creadora de ese anime xD, sebes me encanta tu nombre, me gusta sobretodo por el "O.O" xD_

_**HajiLOvE-Paprika: **__gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos! Eso me hace baiar de alegría xD_

_**karekanoO18: **__ jajajajaja cierto nadie pela a Tadase! A mi no me cae bien tadase =b enserio a faltado tanto el amuto? Waaaaa que mal! Bueno, pues el próximo capi habrá mas amuto que en cualquiera de los capi anteriores n.n Jeje después explicare porque le pego con un latigo y el porque se volvi mala n.n jaja gracias por poner mi humilde fic en tus favoritos n.n_

_**Ferusa Wangulen: **__jeje si un review es un review no importa el largo n.n que bueno que te guste la historia me esforzado mucho! Siiii! A mi también me gusta que amu sea inmune a sus encantos! Hace que ikuto quiera mas estar con ella xd_

_**: **__ waaaa perdón por que tu nombre no alla salido! De verdad lo siento pero la rara pagina de fanfiction borro tu nombre =S te aseguro que yo lo puse! Jaja si eres tu la que estaba al final, casi me muero de la risa con tu review xD que perver eres queriendo pervertividades de cortecia de ikuto xD jaajaja el nya también me encanta xD_

_**009-ky: **__no claro que no molestas! De hecho… mejor! Jaja si todos gustan de amu xD pero eso es parte de la historia luego veras el porque xD_

_**darkami95: **__wow gracias por agregarme a tus escritoras favoritas n.n y mi historia a tus favoritas, que bueno que te gusta xD_

_**X-X**__**LupithaX-X: **__gracias por agregarme a todas esas cosas y que bueno que te halla gustado n.n _

_**vale-alice: **__bueno lo escribo porque eso es lo que pienso ñ.ñ jeje aquí conti! Gracias por tu review!_

_Gracias a todas por su apoyo!_

_Me hace sentir buena escritora y _

_Tratare de actualizar cada dos días_

_Excepto esta semana que tengo exámenes o.o_

_Nos vemos!_

_R&R_


End file.
